


Warmer Than I Thought

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top Ten Blackice Fics [8]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "So apparently, the Guardians completely forgot to mention the fact that Guardians die without believers. Anon, give me a fic where Pitch never mentions it, either. The movie follows its path, more or less, but when Jack reaffirms Jaime’s belief in Bunny, the other Guardians arrive before Jaime has his epiphany. Jack reaches the end of the movie without any believers, but they manage to take down Pitch anyway. Jack’s happy to finally be welcomed by somebody; the Guardians are proud of the kid’s last-minute heroics, because Jack saved the day somehow. They offer Guardianship again, and Jack accepts.They go their separate ways, but suddenly there’s all sorts of pain and weakness and horrible, and Jack has no idea why. Suddenly, triumphant victory is looking a lot more like tragedy. Up to anon if he actually dies or if the Guardians realize the mistake in time and manage to get help in the form of Jaime, but break my heart, please.+100000 Pitch isn’t sealed up in the ground, and he finds Jack before any of the Guardians do...[cut for length]"Pitch finds Jack in the woods and they talk for as long as they can. I labelled this blackice but it’s like the slightest, saddest blackice.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Series: My Top Ten Blackice Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552192
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	Warmer Than I Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 3/9/2016.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "He clues Jack in on what’s happening and tells him they had this planned all along - because who would want pesky Jack Frost around after they were done needing him, anyway?

“…of course they knew. And of course they wouldn’t tell you. Who would want someone like Jack Frost, that destructive pest, around for good? After defeating me, they certainly wouldn’t have wanted you for anything else.”  
  
“Can you stop?” Jack asked, not bothering to turn his head to look at Pitch—it wasn’t worth any of the little energy he had left. “I’m literally dying. Quit being a dick. You know none of that crap you’re saying is true, either. It’s just that they and you both forgot to mention this before I took the oath.”  
  
“I wouldn’t forget something so _vital_ ,” Pitch said, affronted.  
  
“You would and you did,” Jack said, and paused to cough. “Maybe you wouldn’t have taunted Tooth with that fact at the Tooth Palace, but I know you really wanted me to join you in Antarctica. If you could have offered an argument that the Guardians were counting on me dying after defeating you, that whole offer might have been more successful for you. Self-preservation is a lot more obvious than the cold and dark thing. And the Guardians never mentioned their own deaths as something to fear when all the lights were going out.” He gave a bitter, breathy laugh. “Immortals. You all just fucking forgot.”  
  
“Well.” Pitch moved a little closer to Jack where he lay in the snow. He tucked his knees under his chin and wrapped his arms around his legs. “If you’re not going to believe what I say and renounce the Guardians, then I guess I’ll just leave.” He made no move to go.  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Jack said. “You know I won’t be around to tell anyone how you acted tonight, right?”  
  
“No, you won’t,” Pitch said.  
  
Jack heard the slightest tinge of sadness in his voice and decided it was worth his waning strength to look over at Pitch. He was staring out into the woods, a troubled expression on his face.  
  
“Pitch?”  
  
“You won’t be around. That’s unavoidable, at this point,” Pitch said. He looked back to Jack, meeting his eyes. “But you’ve forgotten a question to ask me, too. And here’s the answer: Once you’re chosen by the Moon, you don’t ever really go away. You’re not allowed.”  
  
“You.” Jack’s voice was soft out of gentleness, now, not just necessity.  
  
Pitch nodded tightly. “The story’s too long for you, now. But I was somewhat different at the end of the dark ages. Or so I’ve been told. I don’t remember.”  
  
“So I won’t remember anything either.” Jack said. “Been there, done that.”  
  
“Of course you won’t remember,” Pitch said. “You will be dead. I don’t know how to make that any clearer. That ‘I’ you are now—gone. But Jack Frost…Jack Frost can no longer die. You’ll be less human. This time, and any time after. You won’t be able to open that tooth box with the brown-haired boy on it.”  
  
“Oh. Well. I won’t be alone so long, though, will I?” Jack asked. “Now that I’m a Guardian. The others will seek me out.”  
  
“Unless I deliberately obstruct them, yes,” Pitch said. “And that depends on if I want to face Sandy.”  
  
Jack paused and thought a moment. “He’s a stranger to you, now,” he said slowly. “Does that matter?”  
  
Pitch was silent for several long moments. “I won’t be able to predict his attacks as easily. It would be more likely that I would die in battle. When I then faced him afterwards, he would have the advantage of more memory than me, again. I’ll probably stay away. And so, you’re right. You won’t be alone for very long. Less than a month, even if you hid from them, I would say.”  
  
“I’m going to be really different without three hundred years of being alone behind me,” Jack said. “Will the Guardians know what happened?”  
  
Pitch nodded. “They’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again. Or at least they’ll try.”  
  
“That’s good,” said Jack. He can hardly hear his own voice anymore, and the snow around him is starting to feel painfully cold. “Pitch?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Are you sad that I’m dying?”  
  
“Yes,” Pitch said. “Don’t tell anyone.”  
  
“Is it just because you thought I would join you?”  
  
“No. And don’t tell anyone that either.”  
  
“Can I ask you one more thing?” Jack gave him a faint smile, maybe his last.  
  
“Yes,” Pitch said, and Jack did. Pitch didn’t answer this last in words, but instead took off his robe and lay down next to Jack. He pulled Jack’s slight weight on top of him, so he wasn’t in the snow anymore, and draped his robe over Jack.  
  
Jack’s huff of breath might have been a laugh. “You’re a lot warmer than I thought,” he said.  
  
Pitch didn’t come up with a reply in time for it to be heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> thestarsofpines reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> weLL FUCK


End file.
